A pedestrian-protecting air-bag device that houses a folded fabric air-bag inside a pillar garnish covering a front face of a front pillar of an automobile and protects a pedestrian by deploying the air-bag from a gap formed by breakage of the pillar garnish along the front face of the front pillar by supplying a gas generated by an inflator to the air-bag at the time of a collision with a pedestrian is known from Patent Document 1 below.
Furthermore, a pedestrian protection impact absorbing structure in which a pillar garnish covering a front face of a front pillar of an automobile is supported on a pillar skeleton member via a link type pillar drive mechanism, and at the time of a collision with a pedestrian the pillar garnish is lifted from the pillar skeleton member by the pillar drive mechanism so as to enable the pillar garnish to travel to thus absorb the energy of the collision is known from Patent Document 2 below.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-283939    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-282105